


That Car

by xeno_23



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeno_23/pseuds/xeno_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch gave an ultimatum and Starsky's hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Car

**That Car**

'That car'  
is where I spent my life with you  
when I was healthy and whole.

'That car'  
is where I got to know you  
better than I know myself.

'That car'  
is where I learnt to love you  
more than life.

And 'that car'  
is what shielded you  
from Gunthers bullets.

So tell me, partner, how would you choose?


End file.
